The Crime House
by Anonymousguy12
Summary: This is a story about Lincoln, a boy who was bullied in school and later, is saved by Jimmy, a criminal who lets Lincoln join his gang. However, Lincoln starts doing horrible things, like murder. His sisters are put on the spot. Will his endangered family survive and be whole again?
1. Life of Lincoln

Lincoln laid on the bed. He hated his family. All they did was bother him, ask him to do stuff, fight over stuff, and Lincoln was feeling empty. He was never able to achieve anything like this. He looked at the alarm clock. 7:46 am. "Ah shit, gotta get ready to go to school." He whined. When he went downstairs to get breakfast he saw his entire family eating, and talking. He got some fruity pebbles, then after breakfast, got in vanzilla. At school he walked with Lynn.

"Uhg, it's Craig and his gang." Lynn whined. They tried to walk by but Craig Tucker and Clyde Donovan stopped them. Token and Tweek knew this was bad, so they walked away quickly. "Hey baby, what's a fine girl like you doing around here?" Craig said, mostly harassing. "Craig, leave her alone." Stan Marsh said. "Quiet, you!" Clyde Donavan yelled at Stan. After a few seconds of harassment, Lincoln planned to leave Lynn to Stan/Craig's gang, when Craig stopped him.

"Wow, the kid won't even protect his sister. What a worthless little shit. Lynn, how can you stand this guy? Clyde, get this guy for me." Craig said. Clyde immediately grabbed Lincoln. "Don't touch me." Lincoln said. "Fuck off." Clyde said, spitting on Lincoln's shirt. Lincoln immediately snapped and punched Clyde in the face. "Ohhhh no. Big mistake tough guy." Craig said, ramming into Lincoln.

Clyde and Craig overpowered him, and started stomping on him. About 4 seconds later, Stan pulled Craig and Clyde off by pulling their shirt collar. "Fun times over boys." Stan said sarcastically. "Kid, don't report these two knuckleheads to the principal. I don't need Ms. Graves on my ass again." Stan told Lincoln."Are you crazy Lincoln? Of course I'm gonna tell the principal. Those little thugs should be expelled after what they did to you!" Lynn said, walking Lincoln to the office.

"Please Lynn, don't do this. Who knows how they will react if we do this?" Lincoln responded. "Lincoln, if you don't stand up for yourself, they're just gonna keep pushing you around. Besides, I'm here for you!" Lynn told him. "What are you gonna do, fight them? Clyde's 5 foot 7 and Craig's 5 foot 9! Are you seriously gonna try to beat them up?" Lincoln told her. "Your right. I just hope they won't hit a girl." Lynn said, sadly.

Later at night, Lincoln, Tabby, Chunk and Roadie were playing the Xbox in the shed. They later watched walking dead, and went to sleep. The next morning, Lincoln woke up and soon they went to school. Lincoln didn't see Craig or Clyde in their usual spot. He hoped for the best. He, Luna and Lynn were going to the lunchroom. Kenny McCormick stopped Lincoln.

"Lincoln, we need to talk." Kenny told him. "Oh yeah, I know you. Your the bitch that hangs around Stan, hoping to get his dick." Lincoln insulted him. "Dude, shut the hell up. Listen, Craig and Clyde aren't so happy about you getting them suspended. Your screwed when they get back." Kenny warned him. "Wait, that wasn't me, that was Lynn. Can't you convince them? They will listen to you." Lincoln begged Kenny. "No. You called me gay, no favors for you, buster." Kenny said, walking away. "Dumb blonde." Lincoln said, giving Kenny the middle finger.

Lincoln ate lunch with Lynn, Luna and Luan, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked and saw it was Stan. Stan beckoned him to come further. "Did you seriously just get them suspended?" Stan asked, 89 percent annoyed. "No, that was Lynn. She reported them. I had nothing to do with that." Lincoln told Stan the truth. "Hmm. So Kenny wasn't lying. Alright well, good luck trying to convince that Mafia wannabe and his right hand man." Stan said, not really caring. "And i'm dead." Lincoln muttered. He knew he wasn't gonna be able to convince Craig or be able to beat him.

A week later. Lincoln woke up, usual morning usual breakfast. At school, he went to hide in the bathroom. "This is were i'm gonna have to hid until I graduate." Lincoln muttered to himself. He didn't really care if he died. He was just hoping it would be quick and painless. Suddenly, he heard the door open then quickly shut. He raised his feet up from the ground, and tried be as quiet as he could be. He felt his heart pounded, his mind telling him to get out of there.

He felt his heart drop as the stall door was yanked open. He saw it was Craig and Clyde. "Gotcha." Craig said. Craig immediately grabbed him by his collar and shove him into the wall, and pushed his head against the brick wall repeatedly. He saw Clyde trade places with Craig holding him against the wall, and saw Craig pull out a switchblade and jab him in the stomach. He felt blood run down his stomach and began to cry. "Look at the little baby cry!" Clyde said, mocking Lincoln, "WAHH WAHH WAHH" Craig mocked him. Craig stabbed him 2 more times, and then had Clyde slam his head on the sink 5 times, then they left Lincoln to rot.

Lincoln was sure he was dead. He didn't feel like getting up. He felt like he had been their for hours. He looked up and saw a blonde figure standing near him. "Kenny? Is that you?" Lincoln asked."No its Jimmy. We are completely different blonde people." Jimmy said. Jimmy helped Lincoln up. "Who did this to you man?" Jimmy asked worried. "Weren't we in juvi together?" Lincoln asked with Deja Vu. "Seems familiar. But that's not important dude, who did this?" Jimmy asked. "It was Craig Tucker." Lincoln told him. "Oh, yeah. That asshole." Jimmy said.

Lincoln followed Jimmy to the Lunchroom and watched Stan's entire gang start backing up when they saw him. "Oh shit dude. It's Jimmy." Kyle freaked out. Skip Javeed and his twin August freaked out, and ran out of the lunchroom. "Craig Tucker." Jimmy beckoned Craig. Craig was shaking and barely able to speak up to Jimmy. "Y...Yes?" He asked. Jimmy immediately slammed a glass plate across his head and watched him fall to the ground.

Lincoln watched it shatter, and all the glass land on the boys head. "YOUR DEAD, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! DEAD!" Jimmy yelled at barely conscious Craig. Lincoln was scared. He never saw another person in such a condition, and he knew that Craig had a concussion. The way he looked, all of that blood pouring out of his head. Jimmy immediately stomped on Craig's head, crushing his skull like a can. Lincoln freaked out, just like Stan and his gang. "JIMMY, STOP! YOUR KILLING HIM!" Lincoln said, rushing up to him.

Jimmy stopped, and pushed Craig over onto his back with his foot. "I know. Isn't this what you you wanted?" Jimmy asked. Lincoln looked and saw the entire lunchroom, and Lynn, Luan and Luna, looking at him, worried. Lincoln, in the heat of the moment, made a huge mistake, that will forever scar his image and life. "Yes." He responded. "I knew you had it in you kid." Jimmy said, smiling. Jimmy finished off Craig by stomping on his head so hard, that his brain scattered all over the lunchroom floor. "CRAIG! NO!" Clyde cried, rushing over to his corpse.

Lincoln didn't say a word to Lynn, Luan or Luna. They didn't say anything to his parents either. Lincoln went straight to his room. He saw his phone had a new message on it. He checked it. It was from Jimmy. It read: _Please meet up with me tommorow at the abandoned furniture company. I want to talk to you. This is urgent._ Oh boy, urgent.

Lincoln figured it was important, so he replied and said that he would be there. Just as Lincoln was laying down. He saw Lynn and Luna staring at him. "AHH!" He shrieked. "Oh it's you two. What do you want?" Lincoln said, uncaring. "What do we want?! What do we want?! I can't even begin to tell you how we feel about you. Your decision cost that boy his LIFE!" Lynn said, venomously. "That kid was asshole!" Lincoln replied. "Oh, so because he was an asshole, he deserved to die!" She replied.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT IT HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE! I told you not to tell the principal! But what do you do?! YOU TELL HER! AND THEN HE AND HIS FUCKING FRIEND TRIED TO KILL ME IN THE BATHROOM! I TOLD JIMMY WHO IT WAS! I didn't expect him to kill him!" Lincoln snapped at Lynn. She looked shocked. "I...I had no idea!" Lynn said sadly. "We'll go." Lynn told him. She and Luna left the room.

The next day, Lincoln walked to the warehouse that Jimmy had told him about. He went inside, and was horrified with what he saw. He saw Jimmy and 4 other people torturing Kenny McCormick. "He's here!" Jimmy said, excited. "What's going on?" Lincoln asked. "Well, since your one of us, we thought we'd initiate you!" He said. He pointed to the smaller, blonde kid. "This is Jack, my younger brother. He's about your age."

He pointed to the one next to him."This is Robert. Not much I can say about him." The he pointed to the one next to him. "This is Trent Boyett, Real nasty piece of work." He pointed to one more. "This guy is Nathan. He's pretty much my second in command." Jimmy told him. "Now for your initiation."Jimmy said. He handed Lincoln a gun. "Kill him." Jimmy said.

Kenny tried to get up, but his legs were broken, and he was barely conscious. "Lincoln...don't... Don't do this! Think about my little sister! Think about...Karen..." Kenny managed to cough out. "Shut up!" Nathan said, kicking Kenny in the face. "Come on dude, score one for the Demanders, and minus 1 for the Dreads!" Nathan said. Lincoln, with a deep breath, loaded the gun, and pointed it at Kenny. "No...please...no!" Kenny begged. Lincoln closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. He heard the others cheering.

Lincoln left soon after the ceremony. He felt guilty and horrible after doing this. He just flat out murdered a kid, who was pretty innocent. He went to bed. He soon had a nightmare. He dreamed about Kenny, who did nothing to him psychically. He dreamed about Kenny's life, his future, and his family. All of that was ended, because of Lincoln's choice.

He woke up. He couldn't sleep. He spent the whole night thinking about that day. He woke up. It was Saturday. He went to get breakfast. He noticed Lola and Lana were acting weird. They hid behind Lori, and were whimpering. He also noticed everyone was giving him weird looks. As soon as he sat down, he noticed the were still looking at him funny. He had enough of this. "Can I ask what the hell is everyone's problem?!" Lincoln snapped. "ZIP IT!" Lori yelled at him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Lynn said, showing Lincoln a video from her phone. Lincoln gasped when he realized what it was. It was the video of him executing Kenny. "YOU SENT THAT TO OUR PHONES!" Lori yelled. "Explain it. Now. "Luan said. Instead, Lincoln made a break for the door. "GET HIM!" Lori yelled.

Lincoln didn't have enough time to open the door, so he ran through the window. Lynn caught up to him, and tackled him. "LET GO, GODDAMNIT!" Lincoln yelled. He grabbed Lynn's leg, and flipped her over, onto her back. He ran as fast as he could, until they were not in sight. He made it to the warehouse. "Jimmy, did you share this video to my family?" Lincoln asked, showing him the video. "No, I... wait a second." Jimmy said. "Only one person was in that position at the time." Jimmy said to his accomplices while pulling his pistol out.

He immediately shot Robert in the stomach. "Robert, you are a failure to us and everyone who had the misfortune to meet you. You dare show this to my friend here's family? Shame on you. Shame on you. By doing that, you also are exposing our crimes to the public, which is a big no, no, that we will not have here." Jimmy said, lecturing Robert. Robert smiled and Jimmy then shot him in the head.

"Failure, to obey the simplest tasks, it just makes me sick." Jimmy said. "Hey boss, is that Lincoln guy gonna take his place?" Trent asked. "Because Robert was the lowest link here." he finished, laughing afterwords. "And i'm the highest link, Trent!" Nathan said, insulting Trent. "QUIET!" Jimmy insulted. "Lincoln will be my new right hand man. Trent, your lucky you don't have Robert's place." Jimmy insulted Trent. "Whatever." Trent sighed. Jimmy left the building. "Listen here, I don't know who you are, but you are not about to get in my way when it comes to being the boss's right hand man. I don't put up with that." Trent said to Lincoln, venomously. "Okay." Lincoln replied, leaving the building.

Lincoln slept with Chunk, Roadie and Tabby. He was too scared to go back inside. He knew they were still mad at him. He was in a cold shack, with no blankets, sleeping next to 3 people and not in his warm cozy bed. How do people live like this? He thought. He understood the pain the Tucker and McCormick family were going through, not being able to see their child. Whatever, my family has 10 other children, they don't need me. I just scarred them all for life. I can't even sleep at night knowing what I did to those families. Lincoln was soon, sound asleep.

When he got to school, he walked to the cafeteria. Lynn and Luna ignored him. Lincoln noticed the Dread members. "Guys, I have something to show you. It's...it's..." Token was unable to finish. Lincoln was able to see the video. It showed him killing Kenny, and then Showed Jimmy shooting Skip. "Oh my god. That's Skip." Stan said, with sorrow. "Those savages." Kyle said. August burst into tears seeing his twin being shot to death. Token and Tweek comforted him. Lenny shook his head sadly. Nix and Cartman shrugged it off. "Damn, I destroyed those guys." Lincoln said, quietly. Soon after, Jimmy, Jack, Trent, and Nathan walked in and pointed guns at the Dreads and the Loud family. "You guy's are coming with us." Jack said. "Lincoln, help us capture these guys." Nathan said. "On it." Lincoln said

Soon the Dreads and Loud Family were in the warehouse. "Alright you guys, start executing them, I'm gonna head out. Jack, Trent, you two come with me when you execute someone." Jimmy commanded. "Yes sir." Both Jack and Trent repeated. Nathan pointed his revolver at Token. "Your lucky winner number 4. Please, come up and get your prize." Nathan commanded. "Please...Don't hurt me..." Token cried. "Ohhh, i'm sorry, were fresh out of that prize. But we have another one in stock, Jack, Trent, show our lucky contestant what he's won. "Nathan said.

"Wait NO!"Token shouted as Jack shot him in the stomach with a shotgun. Trent took Nathans pistol. "No...I..." Token was interrupted, as he was shot in the head by Trent. Trent laughed at the sight. Lola and Lana were crying. "Lori...is...is..is it over?" Lana cried. "Shh, calm down, it's not real. It's not real." She said, trying to calm them down. "Oh, it's not real? Please, let me show you a glimpse of reality." Nathan said, shooting Tweek in the head.

"I'm sorry, one isn't gonna cut it for me. I need one more volunteer." He said, looking at Lana. He dragged her over to Lincoln, then held her down with his foot. "Mister Lincoln, since we are the only two executioners in here, i'll let you have the honers." Nathan told Lincoln, giving him the revolver. "DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lori snapped at Nathan. Lincoln pointed the gun at Lana, but instead, lifted it up at Nathan and shot him. "Ohhh, I guess this means no more prizes for today." He said, wheezing blood.

Lincoln freed everyone and Stan grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall. "I should kill you right were you stand, Lincoln Loud." Stan let go, and they all escaped. Clyde knocked Lincoln down, and began choking him. "I will kill you for this!" Lincoln couldn't get him off, however, Jimmy stabbed him through the neck, and pushed his body off. "THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! Lincoln, we need to get out of here!" Jimmy told him. Lincoln nearly got shot by Jack, who was killing Nix.

Lincoln made it back home with his sisters. "I'm so sorry for everything that has happened guys. I don't blame you if you hate me." Lincoln cried. "Lincoln, we don't hate you. We all make mistakes. You saved our lives, we are in your debt." Lori told him. "But I caused your lives to be in danger in the first place. And all those people I got killed... it's all my fault!" He said. "It was a mistake Lincoln, but you resolved it and put one horrible person in his place." Lori told him. "Your right. I gotta go out and make sure were safe." Lincoln told them.

9 hours later. "Were is Lincoln? He should've been back by now!" Lori said. "I'll go find him!" Leni said. Leni had been searching for 2 hours, but then she checked the park, and made a horrifying discovery: Lincoln and Jimmy were in the bushes, lifelessly. Lincoln woke up. "Ohh... thank god. That had to be a dream right? It...it had to be. Lincoln looked and saw he was in the hospital. "I'm sorry, but their's nothing more we can do." The doctor told his family. "Guy's look! I'm okay!" Lincoln said, getting up. He saw his body on the hospital bed. "Oh my god...no... i'm...no...no...ohhhh fuck!" Lincoln cried.

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and I will take suggestions for the next chapter, and the first person to message me a list of all the survivors gets a sneak peak for the next chapter!**


	2. Gang Wars

Lincoln looked at everyone. They were all crying. All of his sisters were devastated seeing his lifeless corpse on the medical bed. Lincoln immediately snapped and shouted out "Godamnit! Shit, shit, shit! Why the fuck am I dead?! How did I die?! Who the fuck is responsible for this?!" He shouted.

He was going home in the rain and the temperature was freezing. The night air hit him like the wind. On the way there, two hours later, he walked through the graveyard and saw his family. They were still crying, and Luna was singing 'its so hard to say goodbye to yesterday' and playing her guitar. Lincoln knew his death was his fault. He felt rage inside him. He also didn't know what to do. Why wasn't he in heaven or something? This all puzzled him.

Lincoln went to the warehouse. He just phased through the wall. He saw Jack, Nathan and Trent mourning Jimmy's death. "Jimmy was a great leader, brother, friend, son and nephew. His death had affected us all. In his legacy, I will take over leadership." Jack said. "Woah woah, that's a bit to far, sir. Your insane and definatly not gonna be our leader. Jimmy was the best leader there ever will be, and just because you were his brother doesn't mean you deserve to take the throne." Nathan said.

"Yeah, your not gonna lead shit. You are and always will be a pathetic excuse of a human. I can't believe you were related to Jimmy. Therefore, I should be leader." Trent said. "What?! Are you crazy?! I'm way higher ranked then you. The boss would've wanted me to become the heir to his throne." Said Nathan.

Lincoln looked puzzled. He didn't think they would still go on after Jimmy's death. Lincoln was dead to. He figured they were upset about the Dread members escaping. And the fact that he shot Nathan and helped them escape. Lincoln was also the reason Jimmy died. He should've just reported them to the police and been done with it. But then, he never would've had revenge against Stan and his idiot friends.

Stan, Kyle and Cartman were mourning the deaths of their friends/gang members. He blamed the Loud family for this completely. "Kyle, we're the only ones left." Stan said with sorrow. "Hey, im here too assholes." Cartman said, with anger. Stan didn't really care about Craig, and was sort of glad he was dead. Craig caused tons of trouble, and was considered a bully to everyone except for Clyde, Tweek, Token and sometimes Nix.

Stan was hanging up memorial photo's of the members that died last night. He added Token's, Tweek's, Lenny's, August's and then Clyde and Nix's. "So many lives lost. The Demander's started this war, and I hope we finish it. And we will also consider and Loud family members hostile, and kill any on sight." Stan told the two. "Easy there Adolf, why should we kill the Loud's? Only Lincoln is responsible for this bullshit." Cartman told Stan.

"Do you think Lincoln cared about us? He killed Kenny McCormick in cold blood, and gave us no sympathy, so why should we give his family any sympathy?" Stan told them. "Uh, Stan. Lincoln and Jimmy are dead. So why is this war still going on?" Kyle asked.

"There is no end until until every one of those savages are dead. The deaths of their leader's may have crippled them, but they will regain that power, we need to strike them fast and painfully, so that they will never have a chance." Stan speeched. "But the Loud's aren't even hunting us! We're just killing civilians at this point!" Kyle told Stan.

"Kyle, this isn't up for debate. We can't let those people walk free. Murder is in their blood now. We have to stop them before this is too late!" Stan said. "Please Stan, don't hurt those people! Some of them are six years old! The oldest is only 17! This is horrible! Over one Loud's mistake?!" Kyle pleaded. "Stan I'm with you. I'll proudly execute those savages with honor." Cartman said. " I can't believe what I'm hearing." Kyle cried.

"Kyle. They killed Kenny. One of your closest friends. He will never see his family again. I'm fact, his entire future, ruined. Because of Lincoln. That boy got tons of us killed, and only two of the Demander's are dead." Stan replied with anger and frustration. "Fine. I guess I'll consider this horrible deed." Kyle said, sadly.

"Common Lucy, we need you to do a seance or something! It's our only way of speaking with Lincoln again." Luna begged. "Please Luce, I'm begging you! It's my fault this ever happened, and I want to tell him I'm sorry!" Lynn said, sadly. "Fine. I guess I do wish to speak to my brother again." Lucy said, sighing.

She went into the dark, cold, rainy outdoors heading for the storage building, to get her equipment. She figured Chunk, Roadie and Tabby were asleep. She liked the dark night sky. She was almost there, when she felt a bullet go through her shoulder. She turned around and saw Trent Boyett.

He shot her several times in the stomach, and watched her fall down knees first. She held her stomach and saw the blood gushing out of her. She looked up at him crying. "Why?" She cried. He kicked her into a tree, and pulled out his knife. "So. Your the person I heard about who can communicate with the dead? We need you to contact our boss, and ask him what he wants us to do, who's in charge and to tell him about Lincoln's backstabbing move. Either this or you die." He said. "I'll never...help...y...you..." she was barely able to spit out.

He then shoved the knife into her throat, grabbed her head, and swiped it across her neck. He watched her bleed to death, and knocked her body over. The family found her body the next day, and mourned her death. They buried her right next to Lincoln. "Who...who...who would do such a thing?" Lola asked Lori while crying. "It's alright Lola. It's just a horrible dream." Lori lied to Lola, trying to calm her down.

"So, did you use Lucy Loud to contact the boss?" Jack asked. "Yeah. Yeah yeah." Trent lied. "What'd he say?" Jack asked. "He said I should be the boss, and that we need to kill every member of the Dreads and Loud Family. I already killed Lucy." Trent lied.

"Ha. You in charge. That's a lie. But we do need to kill the louds. The Dreads are already weakened. We just need to find the perfect time to do so. Trent, Nathan, you two should take out the neighboring house. Make an example for them." Jack commanded. "Yes boss." Nathan replied. "Whatever." Trent said.

McBride residence, 10:39 PM. "Oh hare bear, I think it's just horrible what happened to Clyde's little friend Lincoln and his sister Lucy!" Mr. McBride said. Clyde was horrified about this. He also knew about the killings of the Dreads members. Clyde went to sleep. He closed his eyes and began dreaming. He dreamed about him and Lincoln watching Ace Savvy, going to the Arcade and hanging out with him. Oh those good times. He knew they would never happen again, because Lincoln was killed.

Soon, Mr McBride went into the kitchen. He was making a salad. He looked around and saw he lost the knife. "Where is it? I just had it!" He said. He turned around. "Peekaboo." Nathan said. He stabbed Mr McBride 9 times in the heart and then bashed his head with a frying pan. He then got rat poison. He silently walked over to the couch, and poured it into Harold McBride Pepsi. He watched the man choke to death.

He and Trent went upstairs to Clyde's room. Clyde woke up. "Who...who are two?! Dad, Dad!" Clyde screamed. "I'm Freddy Kreugar. Just kidding. Time to die." Nathan said, shooting and killing Clyde.


	3. Gang Wars Part 2

Nathan, Jack and Trent were robbing Flip's food n fuel. "Alright old man, give me everything in that register, or i'll blow your fucking brains out!" Jack yelled. "You've got 9 seconds to give me everything in this register, or else we will cripple you, take it ourselves, and burn this store to the ground while you rot here, you piece of shit." Trent said, bringing fear into the mans eyes. "Please don't shoot! I'm only sixty two! I..I have a family! I don't wanna die!" Flip cried while emptying the register. "I'm taking this guy's Snickers and Reese's." Nathan said, stealing about 21 Snickers and 23 Reeses.

"Alright that's all of it. Let's go, let's go!" Nathan said. "You called the cops on me?! You old motherfucker..." Jack snapped, shooting him twice in the chest. Flip crawled to the backdoor, as Trent shot him in the left leg. They all ran out of the store as fast as they could, back to the warehouse. They stopped as they saw Police and Ambulances and Crime Scene Tape around the McBride house. "Holy shit man. We are screwed." Jack said. "Nah. They don't have Sherlock Holmes. They ain't never gonna pin it on us." Nathan said.

"Shut your mouth. I'll break every bone in those mustached motherfucker's bodies." Trent said. "But we don't have any donuts. That always shuts them up." Nathan said. "Hey, I know a place we can hide at for tonight. It's a storage shed behind the Loud Residence. About half a mile in the woods, near the creek. Let's go!" Jack said. They ran through the woods, and made it near the shed. "Alright, Nathan, you and me should run in, and Trent, you keep watch of any of those Loud assholes." Jack instructed. The two ran in, but were shocked when the saw Roadie and Tabby playing the Xbox in there. "Oh shit, take them out!" Jack said.

Nathan attempted to shoot Tabby but Roadie jumped in the way and took the bullet for her. She then threw a controller at Nathan, which stunned him for a few seconds. Jack took the shot, and shot her in the side of her head. Just then, Chunk grabbed both Jack and Nathan by their necks, and slammed them onto the floor. Before he could do anything, Trent kicked Chunk in the head, picked him up by his hair, and flung him into the TV, electrocuting him. He tried to get up, but instead, was shot in the heart and head by Trent.

"That fat motherfucker..." Nathan said, barely able to catch his breath. "Hey Louds! We killed Shamu!" Nathan shouted into the distance. "Will you shut the fuck up!? You trying to get us caught!?" Jack scolded him. "Bitch please, i'm tired as fuck." Nathan said, laying down in the bed.

 **Meanwhile, with the Dreads:** Stan and Kyle where analyzing a chemical formula they found. "I don't understand this advanced math. What are these formulas? What the hell do they mean?" Stan asked, confused. "I don't know Stan. I don't get it either." Kyle said. "Yeah, great thing Token's dead." Cartman said, sarcastically. "Wait, Cartman your a genius!" Stan said. "I know I am." Cartman replied. "We could find a way to resurrect him." Stan said. "Um, Stan, did I hear that correctly? Resurrection? That shit ain't real. And believe me, I found out how to combine chicken, with a burger, with a pizza, with donuts." Cartman explained.

"Wait, don't the Loud's have a sister named Lucy? We could ask her! She's all into this kind of stuff." Kyle suggested. "She's dead." Both Stan and Cartman said. "Wait, we could get Lisa. She's a scientist. She could analyze this shit." Stan said.

 **Meanwhile, with Lisa:** "Ugh. Two dead siblings. This is bad. Those guys are hunting us. We need to find a way to protect ourselves. Where did I leave that potion sheet?!" She said to herself, looking around for it. She turned around and saw a gun pointed at her. She saw Stan and Kyle. "You. Come with us. Now." Stan told her. Back at the HQ, Stan and Kyle showed her the sheet. "Your a scientist right? Explain this for us." Stan told her. "Hey that's my missing sheet!" She said, excited. "What's it for?" Stan asked her. "It's for Resurrection." She explained.

"No way! Look, we need you to make this potion for us." Stan said. "Fine. But i'll need some time." She said. "And how do we know if your gonna run off when we leave you?" Cartman asked. "I'm a scientist. I could've figured out an escape plan faster then you could've caught me. I'm helping you, because I want an alliance in return. We need some protection for our family! I want to protect them!" Lisa said, getting emotional towards the end.

 **Meanwhile, with the Demanders:** "Keep digging man." Nathan told Trent. They were digging Jimmy's grave. "Can you shut the fuck up? It's 4:07 in the goddamn morning, it's colder than a fucking meat locker, and these goddamn mosquito's are eating me up." Trent yelled at Nathan. Soon they reached the coffin. They opened it, and saw the rotting corpse of their former boss. "Fucking gross!" Nathan exclaimed. They soon took it back to the ware house. Jack put the body in a cooler, and set the temperature to the lowest it could go. "Nathan, you fetch that scientist girl with the Loud family. And don't kill her." Jack commanded. "On it." Nathan said.

Nathan burst through the door. He saw Lana watching Spongebob. "You! Tell me where Lisa is! NOW!" He shouted. She jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. "You can't hide from me!" Nathan shouted, getting furious. He picked up the TV and threw it at the stairs. He found a locked door, and kicked it so hard it opened. He walked around the bed with his gun pointed, but instead, was immediately sprayed in the face with Lysol.

"AHH! I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!" He cried. The closet door sprung open, and Lynn hit him in the back of the head with a baseball bat, and he went sailing into the window. Glass was in his face and eyes. Lynn looked at his motionless body, and lowered her bat. He then ran right into her, and shoved glass into her hand. "LUNA, HELP!" Lynn cried. Leni sprayed more Lysol at Nathan, and Luna hit him with a guitar, and shoved a Drumstick into his left eye. "You Louds..." Nathan uttered out, before crashing into the railing and falling onto a table, destroying it. He inched his hand up, but instead, saw Charles, snarling his teeth at him. "Fuck you Louds." Was his last words.

 **Meanwhile, with Jack and Trent:** "Where is that idiot at, with the scientist?" Jack asked Trent. "I don't know, maybe the Dreads did something to him. Lets's pay those pathetic idiots a visit." Trent said. The two made it to the Dreads hideout, and spotted Kyle. "Shit, Lisa run!" Kyle commaded. He fired at the two, but instead, was shot in the chest by Trent and collapsed against a wall.

Trent shot Lisa several times in the back, then pushed her to the ground. She backed against a wall. "This...isn't...over...Tr...Trent." She said, dying."Can it, bitch. Tell me where the Resurrection spell is." Trent commanded. "Over my...dead body..." She was able to utter out. Trent shoved the knife into her throat, and ripped her neck open.

"Found it!" Jack said. They went back to the hideout and poured it onto the body. They watched as the body began to disintegrate and the head fell onto the ground, as a skull. "Please tell me that was supposed to happen." Jack said to himself. "That little glasses wearing prick. She fucking screwed us over." Trent said, angry. "This means war. Big time." Jack said, clinching his fists.

 **Hey guys. Just wanted you to know i'm about done with this series. A review would be great, and suggestions are also great! Tune in next time! Oh and like always, if someone PM's me with a list of the deaths and survivors, they get a sneak peak.**


End file.
